You Got To Be Kidding Me
by xWei
Summary: Can Gohan keep his secret with an upcoming school trip? What is the perverted Master Roshi doing lurking about in the forest? And can Sharpener STOP TOUCHING THINGS! Crack Fic -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first fic so please be kind?

Special thx to Marimay for her encouragement

So here goes..

* * *

'School is starting once again!' groaned Gohan as he woke up in the morning. Not that studying was hard or anything (with much thanks to ChiChi). It was the actual interaction between his fellow classmates that has him so frustrated. There's a girl in his class that is really irritating and at times, got on his nerves.

That girl is Videl, the famous crime fighting hero of Satan City. She's trying exceptionally hard to solve the mystery that is Gohan. But to him, he doesn't understand why she's so interested in finding out how he can do this or how did he do that. It's really annoying having her on his tail. (Pun! Why? Cause Gohan has a tail! With the rest of the saiyans xD)

Now they are gong on a camping trip to some remote forest to learn survival skills? 'This must be a nightmare' Gohan thought as he let his hand slide down his face in utter frustration.

It was his second term at Orange Star High School. Gohan recalled as he was walking to school, Gohan and several other students in their class were chosen to go on a survival trip at the end of last term and everyone selected had to bring someone with them so in the end, the whole class was going.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. A couple of bandits were attempting to rob a bank. Gohan quickly pressed the blue button on his 'watch' and immediately, his clothing changed from his school uniform to the blue shirt and pants he wore when he was fighting Cell with the addition of his tail as it was usually hidden in his pants. (for all you saiyaman fans, I'm extremely sorry for taking him out but u have to admit, Gohans saiyaman outfit is really ridiculous and I thought this way, it makes him look cooler, no?)

He then went Super Saiyan with blond, golden hair, cold blue eyes and a glare that would even frighten the most daring of criminals. Gohan suddenly thought of the day he got his 'watch' .

It was his first week at Orange Star and he had gone super saiyan to stop another robbery. After he had gotten to class did he find out that everyone was talking about a Golden Fighter wearing the same exact outfit Gohan was wearing due to the fact that only Gohan strictly followed the dress code. It was from then that Videl started to get all suspicious towards him.

To solve the problem, Gohan had decided to fly to Bulmas for help. What she did was extraordinary! In less than 30 minutes, she had constructed a device that would change his cloths to his normal fighting ones. Truncks was so awe struck by it that he begged day and night until she made him one too. As a matter of fact, everybody knew about it (Z fighters) that one day, Roshi requested Bulma to make one for him too but in his Speedo instead. Saying that he needs the ladies to see his 'buffness' because they practically disappear when he starts to remove his clothing.

Landing in front of the robbers, Gohan threatened, "You guys better surrender and wait quietly for the cops to arrive or there will be trouble."

The bandits remained silent and then, all busted into fits of laughter.

"Hey Blondie," said one while trying to contain his laughter, "get out of our way and go try and figure out how to work a T.V!"

All of them looked at each other, blinked, then all continued with their howling.

Irritated, Gohan really hated people who made fun of others by their hair color, even though he wasn't a natural blond. It's just not right.

Before the bandits could blink, they all were hanging on poles along the street with their underwear as their only anchor.

Dusting his hands, Gohan called to them with a content smile, "lets hope the police gets to you guys before your undergarments meet their elastic limit!"

With that, he took off (to his school), leaving them behind scolding or others, scared out of their lives, screaming that they're afraid of heights.

Just as he left, he heard a satisfactory rip of clothing and a thud on the ground. _Guess some will have to recover from that in prison._

In no time, Gohan made it to Orange Star, making sure that no one saw him. He landed on the top of the school.

Pressing the blue button, his regular baggy school clothes replaced his gi. Sprinting, he ran down the stairs, past some agitated hall monitors and all the way to his classroom where he had first period.

As walked into class, he was glad that he was not late. Quickly, Gohan strolled to his seat, sat down and closed his eyes meditating.

He used most of his free time meditating, thus fighting clones of himself in his mind. _Cant't let the world only depend on Vegeta when there's another crisis._

Gohan also devoted a good amount of time training his little brother Goten, as Chichi soon taught the little Saiyan everything she knew.

At first, Gohan was abit jealous. Why did his mom allow Goten to train when all he did at Goten's age was study and study. Later, Gohan was happy about this arrangement as it gave him and his brother some bonding time.

Just as he was in the heat of battle, the Head Master flanked with two teachers entered the class. He cleared his throat and everyone immediately became quite.

'Good morning class, due to the fact that everyone is going I've come to brief you all on the rules. Thanks to the generosity of Ox-King does this trip become possible. You all must respect his wishes and do not harm the wildlife unless authorized to. Thank you for your attention. Please follow these 2 teachers to your buses. That is all.'

In a flash, everyone's gone and only Gohan, Sharpener, Erasa and Videl are left.

'Err, I think we should follow them..' suggested Gohan nervously.

which resulted to a 'ok, lets go!' from an enthusiastic Erasa while hitting the air with her fists (lol standard cheezy japanese anime movement xD)

Thinking, 'um..u two go first, I have something to say to Gohan' said Videl as she pulled Gohan aside and blocked his way of the door which destroyed his only way of escape

'Sure thing Videl' Erasa winked slyly as quickly pulled Sharpener out of the room.

Oh no! Now Erasa's got the completely wrong idea! She's going to torment me forever! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

At the mean time, Gohan's very nervous on what Videl was going to say. This whole trip is a HUGE mistake, how on Earth was he going to keep his secrete with Videl snooping around 24/7? And now she has cornered him, what did he do to deserve such a fate...

The girl in question (without warning )suddenly crashed Gohan in to the wall and leaning towards his face. She said in a very threatening manner, 'I will find out everything about you Gohan Son! and thats a promise!'

Just at that exact moment, a of the new, young teacher known for his sly comments just by coincidence, past by and loudly shouted with a smirk on his face, 'Hey you two! You have enough time to make out at camp! So break it up!'

Videl suddenly jumped on to Gohan on being surprised like that. Gohan in turn, due to his fast reflexes, caught her in his arms. This made them look much more intimate.

'Let go your jerk!' shouted an overly embarrassed Videl and an equally embarrassed Gohan quickly dropped her which resulted to a 'thud' on the floor.

'Hey moron! What kind of idiot are you? What did you do that for?'

'I'm so sorry Videl!, but you're the one who said let go' defended a flushed Gohan.

'Aaaaa Men! Never mind, this isn't over Gohan Son!' and with that, she quickly ran to the parking lot before anyone saw the huge blush on her face. Now, she has to face the rumours Erasa has already spread, not doubt, around all the buses.

* * *

Please review!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, really appreciate it.

Replies to A-reviews (Anonymous)

Nini: Its based on Videl trying to uncover Gohans secret and the Z-fighters saving the world.

Cupcake: Thanks alot :)

CC: Of, sorry for the confusion, I'll try to minimize that…

Person: xD Glad someone agrees with me with that stupid outfit ^^ thanks a lot!

* * *

Previously:

'Aaaaa Men! Never mind, this isn't over Gohan Son!' and with that, she quickly ran to the parking lot before anyone saw the huge blush on her face. Now, she has to face the rumors Erasa has already spread, not doubt, around all the buses.

* * *

Presently:

This left a very flushed and somewhat pleased Gohan standing in class. Videl did feel nice in his arms and he had to say, she is quite cute when she's mad. Shaking his head, Gohan thought, 'Stop it brain! You shouldn't be thinking about that!' Sighing, Gohan ran (by human standards) to the buses only to find a very angry Miss Clock. (sry, im not very creative when it comes to names…was looking at time when thought of this name)

'Well, well Mr Son, so you've finally decided to join us.'

'Ummmm…im so sorry Miss Clock…'

'I have no time for your shenanigans' scolded set teacher, 'Quickly get on!'

'Yes ma'am' muttered a nervous Gohan as he quickly entered the bus. He spotted Videl sitting next to Erasa. Seeing her brought fresh memories of what transpired between them a few minutes ago.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a yelling Erasa shouting, 'Hey Gohan! Over here!' as she patted an empty bus seat next to Videl.

'Here it goes' thought Videl. Trust Erasa to make my life miserable.

Seeing the lock oh her face. Erasa quickly muttered, 'Oh come on Videl, I know that look. Acting miserable and all but I know you're just pretending. You like Gohan and you can try hiding that to the world but nothing about match-making can EVER escape me'

Just as Videl was going to produce a snappy response, Gohan arrived and stood before them, scratching the back of his neck with a goofy smile on his face.

Suddenly, the bus roared forward which resulted Gohan ending up on Videl with their lips centimeters apart.

'Wow! This is nice' thought Videl as she started into Gohans beautiful, wise and amazing eyes. After a few seconds, Videl realized what just happened, she quickly snapped out of it and shouted, 'Get off me you pervert!' with a very red face, blushing considerably.

That intern also pulled Gohan out of his trance like state and he quickly jumped off her, hoping no one noticed the awkward exchange. But no such luck, the girls immediately started to whisper between themselves, without a doubt, gossiping. He even received a couple of glares from the jockes in the class.

Videl, on the other hand, continued to blush furiously with a giggling Erasa next to her. Then, Sharpner appeared from the back of the bus, walking towards Gohan with a murderous look on his face.

Thinking Gohan was going to get the 'beating' of his life, Videl quickly stood up but was hastily pulled down again by Erasa.

'What are you doing? Gohan is going to get killed by the looks of it!'

Somehow, Erasa produced a box of popcorn and looked like she was watching one of her favorite soapy romance dramas.

'Gohan will be fine Videl, unless you don't want your new boyfriend to get hurt?' questioned Erasa, emphasizing on the word boyfriend, as she stuffed more popcorn in her mouth.

Not wanting to prove her right, Videl reluctantly sat down. She could have sworn Erasa murmured something like 'better than cable' under her breath.

Now Sharpner stood exactly in front of Gohan, still wearing that same angry face. To everyone's surprise, his expression suddenly changed to a goofy smile that matched Gohans and patted Gohan on the back saying, 'Good job Nerd Face! I must admit, I didn't expect you to have game! And the prize of our city too! You're a freaking natural! YOU MUST TEACH ME!' that earned him a few glares from the other girls as he led a completely shocked Gohan back to his seat.

Back on seat B27, Videl let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and it only took a second before she registered what Sharpner said.

'Sharpner!' was all he got before he was lying on the bus floor with a stinging face and a bleeding nose.

That left a really pleased Videl walking back to her seat.

* * *

Hope you guys like it!

Press the button, button, button xD

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Tanks for all that reviewed, here is the 3rd chapter, hope you guys like it!

* * *

Previously:

Back on seat B27, Videl let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and it only took a second before she registered what Sharpner said.

'Sharpner!' was all he got before he was lying on the bus floor with a stinging face and a bleeding nose.

That left a really pleased Videl walking back to her seat.

* * *

Presently:

Two hours later, the buses finally arrived at their destination. Videl walked out the bus and expected the worst rumors, stepped out of her bus with Erasa trailing behind.

The jocks from the other buses, thinking that Videl's finally going to start dating, all flashed her what they thought was their most charming smiles. All they received was a frown and a punch in the stomach. Satisfied with her work, Videl walked to where most of the students are gathering.

Here, the two teachers, Miss Clock and Mr. Bear (who looked nothing like a bear with scrawny arms and a very big head, literally), distributed capsules of knives, tents and a days worth of rations, There's also another pile of boxes, each labeled with a name. Sighing, Videl took the three capsules and dropped all her other ones in the box with her name on.

'There goes my jet…'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Miss Clock's briefing on the activity they are to partake.

'Ok! I hope everyone has disposed of all the capsules you've brought and have taken one of each here' indicating the knife, tent and food capsules.

'You are to split into teams of four-five people and survive in the wilderness for as long as possible. The victorious group will be the last one standing. When your group or you, yourself have had enough, press the red button on any of the capsules with a tracking device in it and we will come and take you home, where you will rest for two weeks. Any questions?'

Two hands shot up.

'Yes Sharpner?'

'Do we choose our groups or do you put us in them?'

'Your own, We want you all to work with the people you trust most and work best with.'

'And your question John?' asked Mr. Bear

'Are you going to stand in the middle of the forest so if we get lost, we can see your head and find our way back to you?'

This received a lot of giggles from the girls and outrageously wild laughs from the boys. It's standard procedure to joke around with Mr. Bears ridiculously large head but this is the first time anyone has said it in his face.

Turning red as a tomato, 'Why you little!' shouted an angry 'Bear' as he flung himself towards the insulting student with his mouth wide and saliva dripping, producing a comical anime image. What made it more hilarious was that he missed his intended target by two meters and crashed head first, into the ground, unconscious.

The whole class Howled with laughter with a dumb folded Miss Clock trying in vain to contain the students.

Just at that time, several people carrying guns stalked into the area pointing their weapons at the class. Immediately, everyone became silent, not daring to make a move, or sound for that matter. Then a giant walked into the area wearing a hat with horns?

The 'Horned' person formed a hand signal and all the hostile men stood down. (I think that's the right word)

'Oh my! I'm terribly sorry. I didn't realize the class has already arrived. I thought you all were hunters, trying to kill the animals. Where are my manners, let me introduce myself, my name is Ox- King…wait Gohan? Is that you?'

'Hi grandpa' came a reply somewhere from the group of students.

To Videl, she never thought she saw a happier man. Ox-King ran straight to the group and everyone hastily moved out of the way, incase they got bashed away by the sprinting bull.

After the mist of dust cleared, Videl saw Ox-King squeezing the guts out of Gohan. Videl was just going to help him and save him from the madman's grasp, when surprisingly, she saw a laughing Gohan being swinged around by his 'Grandpa'? Gohan was related to one of the richest man on Earth? This can't be! Surely he would have mentioned something about this…I mean, this is sure to be something to boast about. Then thinking about the publicity she hated due to her dad, she quickly understood why Gohan didn't say anything about it but is going to ask him anyway.

'Gohan! I was wondering when you're going to visit me again! I thought my favorite grandson forgot all about his grandpa already'

'Not a chance grandpa, its just that mom sent me to school so I didn't have time…'

'Oh, the class! I nearly forgot!' exclaimed an embarrassed Ox-King whose eyes are darting around trying to analyze the situation, 'Umm, I see one of the teachers have fainted due to an unknown reason so I guess both teachers would be staying with me.'

On hearing that, an overjoyed Miss Clock quickly said, 'Thank you so much Mr. King. Everything's distributed and the students should be ready to move out.'

' Excellent. Men, carry the unconscious teacher and the stuff around this place and lets head back to the castle. Oh and before I leave, all students are to have permission to hunt in my land for the duration of this trip.'

'Yes sir!' shouted his men in unison and they quickly set out to work.

With one last wave to Gohan and class. Ox-King, his men and the two teachers all disappeared into the forest, to the Billion Dollar Castle Ox-King owned.

'No wonder Miss Clock was so happy,' thought Videl, 'She gets to stay in an expensive mansion and receive the best services when we do the dirty work and try to stay alive.'

Videl noticed everyone discussing the fact that Gohan's related to The Ox-King! This gave Videl some breathing space as everyone isn't talking about her and Gohan. She cant possibly like him right? I mean, he's only just a friend who recently got into a lot of awkward positions with her. And by the way, she still has a mission, to uncover his secretes. Satisfied with the outcome of her argument, Videl decided to look for Sharpner, Erasa and the boy in question to form their little group and get this thing started.

'Hey guys! Over here!' shouted Erasa somewhere on her right,

As Videl arrived, she noticed Sharpner seeing Goahn in a new light.

'Smart, rich relative, chick magnet, not that bad looking…If only you got muscles! You'll be the whole schools role model!' Sharpner went on.

'I know!' came an outburst from Erasa.

'What!' came three consecutive replies.

'First, you guys need to work on your timing. Second, Sharpy can sooo train Gohan in being strong on this trip!' turning to Sharpner, she said, 'what do you say Sharpy?'

Sharpner thought about it for some time and in the end, didn't like it.

'No' he simply stated.

'No? Why not? You're the one who said Gohan only lacked…'

'That's true but if he got them, then I'll be second best to Gohan in everything! Excluding looks of course' said Sharpner as he moved a strand of hair away from his face.

That got a giggle out of Erasa, a snort from Videl and a laugh from Gohan.

'Oh Gohan' interrupted Videl in a calm voice with a blank expression on her face.

'Y..yes Videl?' Think, think, think! Help Bulma upgrade CC's security yet, can't even come up with a convincing lie to escape this situation…

'Why didn't you tell us you're related to The Ox-King?' asked Videl in the same mellow tone.

Erasa and Sharpner, knowing what's good for them, decided to keep quite on this.

'Err' came the reply, 'I forgot?'

'Oh, sure thanks' No need to push him, I have a feeling that I'll know everything about him when this trip ends.

Gohan, not for a second believed Videl bought the whole 'I forgot' excuse and thought to himself, 'This is going to be a heck of a trip' (and boy was he right)

They then realized that they're the only group left in the area.

'Ok, lets look for somewhere near a good water supply and set up camp' Videl suggested/commanded.

'Well, Videl seems to have everything handled so I don't need to do a thing.' thought Gohan as they walked through the forest.

Then a thought suddenly struck him. What am I to do about my tail!? They'll surely find out sooner or later with this trip going on. Gohan in wardly cursed himself for overlooking such an obvious fact.

Erasa, right now, is chatting (well, if you call one person talking, chatting) about The Golden Fighter and hit point blanc, about his tail.

'Hmm, that tail of his does make him look much more scary and savage. Though, I bet it's very very soft and very very furry!' squealed set chatter box.

'Well, atleast she likes my tail' thought Gohan darkly.

'You want to touch that hairy thing?' interrupted Sharpner, 'wouldn't touching these babies -flexes abs- be much better than touching Monkey Boys hairy extensions?'

Erasa just rolled her eyes and walked faster, leaving a jealous Sharpner behind.

* * *

What do you guys think? Good?Bad?

Review Please!

Thanks for reading again!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Enjoy!

Replys to A-reviews

Baaah: Thanks for telling me about the correction, will keep that in mind in the future.^^

* * *

Previously:

'Well, atleast she likes my tail' thought Gohan darkly.

'You want to touch that hairy thing?' interrupted Sharpner, 'wouldn't touching these babies -flexes abs- be much better than touching Monkey Boys hairy extensions?'

Erasa just rolled her eyes and walked faster, leaving a jealous Sharpner behind.

* * *

Presently:

"Lost! We're lost!" admitted Videl as she threw her hands in the air.

It's nearly night time and the group was hopelessly wondering around the forest.

Hearing Videl personally mutter those fearful words, Sharpner finally snapped.

"Lost! Lost? This can't be happening! I still got a life to live! I'm too young to starve to death in the wilderness and get eaten by wild animals!" screamed a frustrated Sharpner as tears fell from his face, anime style.

Giggling and trying to contain her laughter, Erasa said, "Oh come on! And I thought you were smart Sharpy. Did you already forget the tracking devices implanted in our capsules?"

On hearing that, Sharpner immediately stood straighter and defended, "I just wanted to demonstrate how weaklings would react if they were in our situation. I believe that was superb acting!" said Sharpner with as much dignity he can muster.

Sighing, Videl took control of the situation (again),"Ok everyone, we still have a days rations and water supply so lets eat and look for a river tomorrow. Sharpner, you're big and strong, try starting a fire. Gohan, Erasa and I will set up the tents before it gets dark."

Groaning, Sharpner went to look for sticks, "Need to do this quickly, don't want the others to find out that I'm afraid of the dark" thought the jock.

Back at camp, Erasa was having trouble setting up her tent. Gohan was nearly done with his and Videl was finished with hers and continued working to work on Sharpners.

Seeing Erasa's distress, Gohan walked to her side to offer help. Wile he was working, he accidentally touched Erása's breasts by mistake and thus igniting two very big blush on both their faces.

Recovering first, Erasa said playfully,"You like?" and this produced a very flushed and nervous Gohan. Seeing his face, Erasa burst out laughing and soon enough, Gohan joined her, realizing it was a joke.

Seeing this from metres away, Videl could not help but fell a pang of jealousy as she witnessed the exchange. She quickly pushed this feeling away and focused on her task.

Unfortunately for her, the feeling keeps on coming back as she saw them laughing and chatting. Due to this, she was distracted and accidentally tripped, falling backwards. Closing her eyes and waiting for the expected impact, she was surprised when instead of crashing on the ground, she felt a palm supporting her back and an arm wrapped around her waist.

The scent coming from the body captured her and she felt in paradise. Opening her eyes she saw Gohan staring back at her with a serious expression on his face. Blushing furiously, she quickly straightened to her normal position and crossed her arms with an angry expression, trying to conceal her nervousness and hoped he didn't see that huge blush on her face.

"Videl!" she heard Erasa shout, "Are you OK? I saw you trip and thought you were going to hit your head!"

"And Gohan" continued the Gossip Queen, "how did you move so fast?! You were just a blur and suddenly appeared at Videls side! That was amzing!"

"What!" exclaimed Videl, turning to face Gohan who had that cheerful and innocent smile again.

But inside, he was trembling, this trip just gets worse and worse.

"Yes, I remember now." recited Videl, "You were just talking with Erasa before I feel and that was like metres away. How did you do ït?"

"Do what?" replied Gohan trying to seem as innocent as possible.

Looking at him straight in the eye, Videl said threatenly, "Don't you think we are blind! You beans are starting to spill and sooner or later, I'll know everything!" emphasising on the word 'everything'.

"Umm, I don't want to interrupt you err.. Interrogation Videl but shouldn't Sharpy be back by now?" asked a worried Erasa.

Right on cue, Sharpner appeared from the trees into their campsite with a dinosaur with most of its tail cut off. (I know I told Flamelord99 that there would be no dinos but it just came…)

* * *

Everyone remember the dino?

Review?

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyonr, Chapter 5- Enjoy

* * *

Previously:

"Umm, I don't want to interrupt you err.. Interrogation Videl but shouldn't Sharpy be back by now?" asked a worried Erasa.

Right on cue, Sharpner appeared from the trees into their campsite with a dinosaur with most of its tail cut off. (I know I told Flamelord99 that there would be no dinos but it just came…)

* * *

Presently:

"Help me! Help me! Help me!" screamed the terror stricken Sharpner.

The dinosaur's huge jaw was just meters away from his head, chasing him around the campsite in circles.

Videl saw Erasa freeze on her spot while Gohan was laughing uncontrollably? Knowing she can't hope to win against such a monster, her brain started to come up with a plan, hopefully fast enough to save Sharpner.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sharpner's screaming stopped, fearing for his life, she charged straight for the dinosaur. She immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw Gohan already standing in front of the it/dinosaur/T-Rex (it is a T-Rex right?). What she saw next nearly gave her a heart attack.

Gohan suddenly jumped at the Dino, engulfing it in a huge bear hug. The dinosaur, on the other hand seemed as if it saw a ghost, trying in vain to free itself from Gohan's iron grip.

_When since did Gohan get so strong?_

"Rexy!" shouted an overjoyed Gohan as he cuddled the dinosaur even further.

On hearing that, Videls sweat dropped (like in animes), thinking Gohan has gone mad with mental issues.

Sharpner was lying on the ground, muttering to himself, "Its all a dream, its not real! Its not real!" over and over again, in a fetal position.

Erasa, on the other hand could not contain her laughter any longer. Gohan looked like a child getting his favorite toy at Christmas when Sharpner was hugging his knees to himself, making him look like a big baby. The only things missing are a pram, a nappy and a napkin. (Picture the image lol)

After a minute of more hugging, Gohan broke contact and looked at one of his only friends he had when trying to stay alive in the wasteland.

Then, he snapped back to reality, remembering Videl, Erasa and Sharpner was still there, watching. Well, atleast Videl and Erasa, he didn't know about Sharpner. _I'm dead now…_

The T-Rex finally got over his fear on seeing Gohan again, deeming him friendly and knowing he wasn't going to eat his tail again, took a huge sigh.

Videl slowly approached Gohan and his pet monster, careful not to make any sudden movements.

To her surprise, she saw Erasa walking confidentially to where Gohan was standing and gestured Videl to hurry up. On seeing that, that weird feeling she was trying to suppress began to surface again. Erasa started to ask Gohan questions and he seemed to just laughed and scratched his back, maybe thinking on making up one of his 3year old excuses…

Walking and standing in front of him, Videl's old interrogation face jumped back on, but she mind was not set on that.

"Who REALLY are you? Where did you know that dinosaur from? How are you strong enough to hold a dinosaur like that? Do you like me?"

The last question just sort of slipped through her mouth before she could even stop herself. _Where the hell did that come from?_ She quickly looked to the ground, not knowing what to expect.

Gohan, being caught completely off guard, didn't know what to say as well.

Erasa (aka Gossip Queen/Match Making Master) knew exactly what was going on. Videl secretly liked Gohan but would not admit it, maybe even to herself. This trip is just heating up. And its going to be soooo fun!

She looked at Videl, who seemed to be fighting an internal battle with herself, and due to her stubbornness, it seems it was going to take some time.

Videl's snapped her head back up when she heard an old mans voice, calling out Gohan. (everyone guess!)

"Master Roshi?" (DING DING DING its the old pervert lol) Gohan questioned.

"Hey Gohan!" came the enthusiastic reply.

_The Master Roshi? The Turtle Hermit? The one who developed the legendary Kamekameka wave? Could it be? How does Gohan know him? Man, he's more complicated than I expected. Though, quite cute. AAAAA SHUT UP BRAIN!_

* * *

Ok, thats it folks!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, means a lot to me. Especially the person who reviewed like all my chapters lol Thanks

Here is Chapter 6

* * *

Previously:

_The Master Roshi? The Turtle Hermit? The one who developed the legendary Kamekameka wave? Could it be? How does Gohan know him? Man, he's more complicated than I expected. Though, quite cute. AAAAA SHUT UP BRAIN!_

* * *

Presently:

_No, that isn't true. Dad said that those things were mere tricks used to frighten people. _Though, something in the back of her head never did fully believe his fathers theories about that. There were just too many incidences, like the previous tournaments which she saw people using those 'tricks', they looked so real.

Videl suddenly jumped back, feeling something assault her chest.

She then noticed a pair of hands on her breasts, feeling and moving about.

"Don't mind me," said the so called Master Roshi, "I'm just a blind, old man, needing to feel me hands where everything is."

Blushing uncontrollably, Videl yelled, "I don't care if you're the King of the Universe! No one touches Videl Satan like that and gets away with it!"

"No one but Gohan," murmured/giggled Erasa.

Very flushed, "I heard that!"

Bring her hands on top of the old pervert, she tried to jackhammer his head, but was surprised to find it blocked with little ease.

Recovering from shock that this old pervert managed to block her attack, Videl attempted to knee the hermit in his chest (Remember, Roshi is short). Only to find that was blocked as well.

A ray of light moved across the hermits sunglasses, accompanied by a smirk.

Desperation overtook the Satan Girl _This is madness! How can such an old man block both my attacks! _She tried over and over again with different ones but her attacks were futile.

Suddenly, the old man was removed from her chest and was dangling helplessly in the air.

She closed her eyes and produced a sigh of relief. Then opened them a second later. _What happened to the old pervert?_

She quickly discovered the answer to that.

In front of her was one of the most comical sight she ever witnessed. Gohan was there, scolding the day lights out of the old geezer while the geezer in question was wearing an ashamed expression of his face, looking at the ground, afraid to raise his head.

Videl felt a pang of sympathy towards the hermit but it was ruthlessly cut down and replaced by satisfaction as she remember what he did a moment ago.

Still angry, Gohan exclaimed, "How many times do I have to tell you? You just cant go around touching girls bodies like that!"

On the verge of (fake) tears, the old man cried out, trying to suppress his laughter, "I'm soooo sorry, but I just couldn't seem to contain myself!"

Sighing and shaking his head, Gohan said, "We'll sort this out later Roshi, but why are you here in the first place?"

"Well," said the Hermit nervously while scratching his back, "You see…I just wanted to check on you?"

Gohan just started at his fathers former master. For the whole of his life career, Roshi never visited once so why start now? Something smells fishy.

"Hey you," yelled Videl, back to her old self again, "do you know who you were messing with old man?"

"…no?"

Fuming, "I'm Videl Satan! Daughter of the man who defeated cell, ring a bell?"

Confused, Roshi turned to Gohan and asked, "you have a daughter…?"

The Hermits question was cut off by Gohan, putting his hands against the old mans mouth.

Still furious, Videl questioned, "What was that supposed to mean? Don't try to change the subject!"

All of that took place while Erasa and Dino were sitting a distance away, watching with growing interest.

"Aww, too bad Sharpy's still down, you've got to be nuts to miss this!" commented Erasa while stuffing another hand full of popcorn down her throat with Dino nodding furiously.

Unfortunately for the blond, everyone heard her little 'comment'

All turned their faces around to meet hers, but were all shocked to see the huge pile of popcorn in her arms. _Where did she get that from?_

Recovering, Videl questioned, "Erasa?"

"Ennhe."

"WOULD YOU STOP SEEING EVERYTHING AS ONE OF YOUR BORING SOAPIES?! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

Caught in the moment, Roshi piped, "Yea! Cant you see I'm trying to watch you girls do something erotic than eating popcorn and yelling?"

That immediately earned in an unexpected punch in the face, thanks of Videl.

"Aren't you abit old to be hitting on young girls?!"

Depression overtook Gohan. _Why does the universe seem fit to punish me so… _It's very lucky that Videl was too angry to register what Roshi was saying before he shut the old mans big trap.

Well, on the bright side, he now knew why Roshi's here.

Trying to spy on the girls in his class, no doubt trying to see them in their undergarments.

_It must be Krillin! The former monk must have let slip about the fact that he's going to camp with his whole class in the wilderness. Someones going to pay!_

Thinking on the down side of things, this whole adventure just went from bad to worse...YOU JUST GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

* * *

Ok, that's chapter 6, hope you guys enjoyed it.

Thanks again! Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone!

In my past chapters, Sharpener was spelt as 'Sharpner' as I just found out it was wrong so from now on, it would be spelt correctly.

Anyway...Enjoy!

* * *

Previously:

Depression overtook Gohan. _Why does the universe seem fit to punish me so… _It's very lucky that Videl was too angry to register what Roshi was saying before he shut the old mans big trap.

Well, on the bright side, he now knew why Roshi's here.

Trying to spy on the girls in his class, no doubt trying to see them in their undergarments.

_It must be Krillin! The former monk must have let slip about the fact that he's going to camp with his whole class in the wilderness. Someones going to pay!_

Thinking on the down side of things, this whole adventure just went from bad to worse...YOU JUST GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

* * *

Presently:

In a dark gloomy forest surrounding the Castle of The Ox-King camped three teenagers accompanied by a dinosaur, T-Rex to be exact. You would notice the absence of a certain old man who joined the group that same afternoon.

For the raven haired girl sitting beside a talkative blond near a camp fire was both frustrated and relieved that the old pervert was gone.

**Goods**

1) No ancient hermit with an extremely perverted mind looking and especially touching around at night.

2) Can go back to figuring out Gohan since the hermit produced a very good lead.

3) Can murder Erasa for what she did…or didn't do that afternoon, some friend.

**Bad**

1) Unable to kick that old farts wrinkly ass back to where he came from!

2) As dirty as he is, he was still a good source on finding more about Gohan…now he's gone.

_Well, I guess that's about it_, thought Videl as she half listened to Erasa's chit-chat about random stuff.

"…and then we can go shopping and then…and then…" It goes on and on.

All of a sudden, clouds start to brew and the wind began to howl with anxiety. As a matter of fact, the wind was so powerful that it tore away two tents and by chance, both belonging to the girls of the party.

Before anyone could blink, rain started to pour down to the Earth and immediately extinguished the already faltering fire at the centre of the camp.

"What the hell?" screamed Videl over the roaring wind.

Currently, Erasa managed to hide behind the huge dinosaur who was sound asleep, snoring in fact. Any idiot could tell the weather was having no effect on the peaceful slumber of the T-Rex.

"Where are we going to sleep," whined Erasa, "our tents are blown away with my bag where I keep the tracking capsules and spare clothing!" said the blond as Videl and the guys hurried to her side.

His face lit up, Sharpener suggested, "Why don't both of you sleep in _my _tent? I knows it's going to be squishy but I can deal." A huge smile appeared on the jocks face, "Videl can sleep on my right where my hugging arm is and Erasa can sleep on my left where the kissing lips are. Perfect," he whispered as he day dreamed. The rainwater dripping down his face combined with that expression made him look somewhat between mad and retarded.

Erasa's face blushed tomato red while a scowl formed on Videls lips, "_We _will be staying outside here and _we _will be here the whole night and _we _will kick your ass if you say that ever again," threatened Videl while giving Sharpener a murderous glare and Erasa a look, silently demanding the blond to agree with her.

Paling, Erasa protested, "But Videl! You can't expect a city girl like me to stay here in this storm right? It's suicidal!"

"I'll show you the real meaning of suicidal if you don't listen to me,"grinned the raven haired girl evilly.

Erasa visibly gulped.

While that was taking place, the demi-Saiyan known as Gohan was wearing a frown on his face. _Dende, if I find out that this was your doing, the Earth can find itself a new Guardian_

XXX

On top of Kami's-lookout, the Guardian in threat sighed, "I try to get you a girlfriend and you threaten to kill me…some friend," muttered Dende to himself, "now I really know how much I'm appreciated."

XXX

Back down on the same spot in the same forest, Videl finally agreed to share a tent, but the boys will be using one while the girls the other.

Just as the two ladies started to crawl (big wind right) towards theirs, all four teens saw the nail supporting the tent start to pull out.

Stopping in their tracks, the girls were surprised that the nail stopped moving as well. Move forward a bit, the nail pulled out a bit. The girls decided to move backwards. The nail moved back into place.

Looking at each other as if they went mad, Videl whispered, "What the hell?"

Inching back to the boys, they reached safety of the dinosaur where the furious wind was blocked by its massive bulk.

Sharpener looked as if he just saw a ghost. Gohan seemed to be in deep thought.

The demi-Saiyan then said, "Let me try," Before anyone could protest, he walked easily to the tent without it threatening to be pulled out.

Recovering from his shock, Sharpener started to move as well, though considerably slower.

With each step he took, the nail pulled out a bit. The nail was going to seep out of the ground again.

After the muscular blond retreated back to the dino. Erasa made her attempt to reach the tent, but sadly, the results were the same.

Silently wishing 'not me' over and over again, Videl made her try.

Not surprisingly, the traitorous nail of set tent stayed where it was. After a minute of crawling, she finally made her way to where Gohan was standing. Both teens where soaking wet.

The two blonds of the group started their journey towards the other tent.

To Erasa's relief, they made it there without incident. With one last wave to Videl, she disappeared into Sharpener's tent with the owner trailing behind.

Sighing, the Satan girl entered Gohan's tent with the Son boy behind her. After they both entered, Gohan located his backpack and produced two capsules which were NOT suppose to be brought on the trip.

Looking at her male companion incredulously, Videl asked, "Gohan…why do you still have other capsules in your bag? I thought the Capsule Identification Locator made sure no one was able to bring any of them except the ones that were distributed to us."

Suspicion was written all over her face, _How was he able to walk easily to the tent when I had to crawl the whole way? How was he able to bring CAPSULES without being detected by the Identification Device Miss Clock used before departing with The Ox-King who also happened to be his grandfather! And how the hell was he able to befriend a dinosaur? A T-Rex at that. _The days questions started to make themselves known.

"My friend helped me," said Gohan too quickly, "she's very good at technology?" added the demi-Saiyan weakly.

_She, he said she. Does that mean he has a girlfriend. Ahhh! Videl why do you even care anyway!_

Gohan clicked one of the capsules and 'poof ', the whole tent was lit up by a very small but very powerful light. Then he clicked the second capsule and a mountain of food appeared before them. Videl gazed upon the amount of grub, _This is enough to feed a small army! I'm surprised it all fits in the tent!_

'Grrr', growled something (or whatever sound a stomach makes when it is hungry). Laughing nervously while scratching the back of his neck, he said, "I guess I'm hungry and I think you should be too after the days work." Shrugging his shoulders trying to adopt a cool, relaxed demeanour like Vegeta's, he continued, "I can share."

Videl hesitantly extended her hand and took a random piece of food. Popping it in her mouth, she was surprised to find that it was PERFECT! Almost heavenly.

Seeing as his 'guest' was enjoying herself, Gohan began his assault on the delicious food.

Within minutes, it was all gone.

"I can't believe we ate all of that…" murmured a very satisfied Videl, though the wet clothing was starting to stick on her body like a second skin, which was very uncomfortable and no doubt revealing.

Lifting her head back up, her eyes where interlocked with Gohans and that lasted for a couple of minutes. They just sat there, gazing into each others orbs of beauty. ('orbs of beauty' LOL where do I get this stuff from.)

Suddenly, both teens looked back down, blushing furiously.

-Awkward moment-

**30 seconds later**

-Awkward moment continues-

**50 seconds later**

"Umm," began Gohan.

"Look here buddy," said Videl poking the boy on his chest trying to cover up her embarrassment with the touch guy act, "you better keep your hands off me or there will be trouble! You seem to know that old man and don't dare deny it!" said Videl as she cut Gohan off before he could protest, "I might want to take my revenge on you so behave!"

Seeing Gohan nod dumbly, she groaned, _Just worse and worse…_

"Umm Videl?"

Sighing again, "Yes Gohan?"

"Are you going to change out of that? You could catch a cold…" said the Son boy clearly concerned.

Seeing him look upon her with her clothing so tightly attached, she could not help but blush. _Punch him! Punch him! _screamed her brain but it was like her body was not hers anymore.

Slowly but surely, she leaned towards him. She closed her eyes when their lips were a couple of centimetres apart.

Then it happened. The bliss of a first kiss.

_How the mighty have fallen, _teased a part of her brain as she moaned against his lips, _the Legendary Videl Satan finally fell for a boy. Oh dad would freak…_

_Dad! _That thought brought the raven haired girl back to reality.

In the mean time, her lips and Gohans were moving in ways she didn't think were possible. She attempted but failed to stop herself to end the passionate, fiery kiss. Reasoning if Gohan can deal with a dinosaur, he could deal with her dad.

Suddenly, Videls brain froze. _Did I just consider DATING this boy? What was I thinking! I'm Videl Satan and I will fall for a dumb boy! Period! Right?..._

Breaking apart for air, the two teens were red with embarrassment and lots confusion in the case of Videl.

Locating his bag again, Gohan pulled out a baggy shirt and a pair of fresh, dry pants to match. Handing them to Videl he said, "Change into them or you will get a cold." he chuckled, "I'm sorry but I don't have ladies underwear with me or would you like to wear boxers?"

Her pride on the line, she tried to shout angrily, "You wish you can see me in them, you're just like that old perverted friend of yours."

That made Gohan chuckle more, "Sure, whatever." With that, he turned around to give the lady some privacy.

As Videl changed, her mind was in turmoil. Her mind and brain were having war with itself.

Across the tent, Gohan was having a similar battle of his own.

_We're just friends, _they both thought to themselves at the same time.

"Videl?"

"What?"

Massing the courage to say it, "About what just happened just now…"

"was our hormones acting on their own accord," completed the female calmly.

Gohan inwardly sighed in relief to find they were on the same line of thought, "Yes," he continued, "it was just lust that overtook us, nothing else."

As he said the word 'lust', Gohan's tail which was wrapped around his leg started to dance around his pants for no reason, causing him to blush again.

"We're just friends," enforced the Satan girl with no knowledge of the ballerina dance Gohan's tail was performing.

Trying to keep his face as straight as possible, he nodded his agreement and added, "We should carry on with our lives knowing that nothing happened between us." he managed to blurt out.

In the end, both were happy to know that nothing has changed with their state of friendship due to their little 'loss in control'. They readied themselves for bed but none could wipe out the blush that formed on their faces.

After they both reached dream land (in other words, sleep), Videl subconsciously moved closer to the only heat source in the area. Gohan.

The sleeping demi-Saiyan took her in his arms while murmuring something unintelligent. His tail manoeuvred itself out of his pants and wrapped itself around Videl's leg. They stayed like that throughout the whole evening.

XXX

When Gohan and Videl were sound asleep in each others arms, Sharpener and Erasa had a different idea on how to spend the night together.

Moans of pleasure could be heard as the couple were having the time of their lives. (Need I elaborate? XD)

Through a small hole in the tent, a set of eyes greedily watched the display of love making/passion.

Nose bleeding non-stop, our poor little Master Roshi was masturbating as the scene in front of him unfolds.

"Yes! Yes! That hit the spot!," moaned our favourite pervert as he wanked the night away.

* * *

Ok, that's it! Roshi Power! LMAO!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to scribble a review for poor ol' Wei so he doesn't masturbate his nights away like Roshi! LOL

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Everyone! I want to thank everybody for being so patient and understanding!. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Means a lot.

Anyway, without further adieu -hands rolling-

-curtains opening- I present to you all, Chapter 8! Lol

* * *

Early next morning, Videl slowly awoke. Opening her eyes and gazing outside the 'window' of the tent, she noticed the sun has yet to be risen. What came as a surprise was that she was hugging numerous- well actually only one very big pillow to her chest.

Quickly doing the math, her cheeks turned blazing read. Shredding the idea out of her mind, she grabbed her jacket and strolled out of the tent, in search of Gohan.

With the limited light and vision, she was able to spot a HUGE bad hanging up-side-down a tree off in the distance. The peculiar thing was that the 'bat' was hanging up on the tree with what appeared to be its tail rapped around a branch, instead of its feet. Or that was what Videl saw. Trying to get a better look. She moved cautiously towards her target.

After she had made four steps, the creature suddenly disappeared. Not believing what had happened, Videl quickly ran towards the tree only to find nothing in sight. Shaking her head, she thought, _Must be this forest air giving me these illusions…but I could have sworn there was something here…_

Taking one last look, she walked back to their camp hoping to learn that Gohan had returned from whatever he was doing.

When she made it back, she was pleasantly surprised to find Gohan cooking something and his hair was all wet. He also had a new, clean outfit on. Though, it was still quite dorky. It did not take a genius to figure out Gohan went to take a bath.

As she neared, he looked up and after he spotted her, he waved and gave a smile.

"Hello Videl, I trust you had a good nights sleep?"

Bad luck for Gohan, her mood was all gloomy and she was extremely suspicious. "Yes," she replied, "it was quite…good but where did _you_ disappear to? I find it very hard for someone to disappear like that and then suddenly be back and cooking breakfast. Did you find a river or what?"

Unaffected by her questions and lack of manners, Gohan explained, "I used one of my 'secrete' capsules I brought to produce a hot water bath. Then, I looked around untill I found some fruits, nuts and wild vegetables. If you're hungry, the nuts and fruits are over there by the log. I'm making 'Random Veg Soup' with the vegetables. And I assure you, despite its name, it doesn't taste that bad."

Taken by surprise by Gohans cheerful response, Videl only managed a nod before locating the stash of food and popping a random nut into her mouth.

She looked up as the sun began to rise, forming a beautiful screensaver? LOL

The dinosaur was still sleeping silently with its belly on top. Deciding it was the time to wake the blondes, she walked to their tent and poked her head in.

She was greeted by the heavy odour of sex. The smell spread like wildfire all over the tent. _Guess diffusion did its work. _Chuckling at her little joke, she looked around only to find Erasa and Sharpener locked in each others arms.

Naked

Turning red, she quickly pulled her head out. She was meet with a confused expression by Gohan. She said to him, "Lets not wait for them. They are…currently not in the right _position._"

Catching onto her meaning, Gohan looked somewhat embarrassed and went back to his cooking. Not long afterwards, the soup was ready. Producing two wooden bowls from his backpack, Gohan filled both with soup and handed a bowl to her with a plastic spoon in it.

Murmuring a thanks, she took the soup and started eating it down. Just as Gohan said, it was quite good.

Unexpectedly, the T-Rex who was a moment ago sleeping, began to awaken. After giving off a loud roar, it went to a sitting position, looking rather cute (in Videls opinion).

The unexpected seem to happen a lot that day as Sharpener sprinted out of his tent dead naked crying for mercy, After he finally registered that he was in no immediate danger, his checks turned molten red before quickly running back to his tent. Well, after covering up his privates.

Videl could do nothing else but laugh. Her humour was mutual as it was joined by Gohan who couldn't contain his laughter as well.

From inside the tent, they heard Erasa tsking and scolding her 'lover' for his outrageous behaviour. In all, it was a very amusing morning.

XXX

Afternoon saw our four adventurers as they searchd for a river and more provisions. 'Gohan's pet' as Videl liked to call the huge dinosaur, was currently tearing/ripping out the innards of a stray deer. They left it to enjoy its bloody meal.

To save time, the group split into two. Gohan and Videl as one and Sharpener and Erasa as the other, despite the protests of the blacked haired duo for they remember clearly of what transpired the night before.

Wondering around the forest, Gohan brought his head up from his gathering of fruit as he heard a sharp, ear-piecing scream of an extremely distressed Erasa. A clear indication of trouble.

Dropping his booty, the Saiyan Hybrid ran (by human standards) towards the source of the high pitched scream, with a determined Videl trailing not far behind.

As Gohan arrived at the clearing, he was beyond surprised when he saw a specialized CC X20 laser pointing its deadly firing hole (someone plz tell me the correct name of that. Is it called Liner or something else?…) at the petrified blondes. Then, to Gohan's chagrin, Vegeta's threatening voice rang out around the clearing.

"Worthless human scum," it began, "if you wish for your pitiful life to be speared and continue you meaningless and pained existence, then I advice you both to stripe down to your underwear to dance and sing just like what Lady GaGa did in her awesome music video, Bad Romance."

On hearing that, everyone sweat dropped.

As the blondes stood still, unmoving. The voice boomed again, "I presume by this lack of movement that you both wish to be terminated, permanently."

With that, the laser shot two bolts 2cm away from each blonde. Not needing further invitation, Sharpener and Erasa quickly took off their clothes and started the most ridiculous and disturbing dance Gohan ever saw.

Just at that moment, a panting Videl busted into the clearing and tried to catch her breath as she bended forward. Looking up, her eyes turned to the size of saucers as she took in the laser, the dumbstruck Gohan, the blonds DANCING IN THEIR UNDERWEAR and- was that a camera she just saw?

Suddenly, a deep and commanding voice demanded, "Stop this pathetic attempt at saving your lives. Your dance does not amuse me…"

Then another voice clearly belonging to a child rang out, "Dad! What are you doing with that machine? I think mom would-"

He was cut off as the four- actually 3 dumbfounded teenagers heard a loud crash and walls being broken through.

"Damn brat," spat the voice as Videl saw the camera suddenly contract back into the wall of the mountain as if nothing was there. If that was even possible!

Without warning, another standard voice usually heard in shopping malls made itself know, announcing, "Malfunction detected and repaired. Virus located and removed. Intruder unknown. Suspects, Mr Vegeta Briefs and Dr Briefs."

After a moment of silence, the same monotonous voice continued, "Four Trespassers located. Welcome, you have entered a Capsule Corp. Safety Bunker protection area. Please make yourself known."

With that, a square shaped slot about 10cm squared appeared in the side of the huge mountain.

"Please enter your identification code. If one fails to do so. Please leave the immediate area for hostile action will be taken."

To everyone's further chagrin, five more deadly looking lasers appeared out of the mountain.

"You have 30seconds to retreat 20meters or you all will be vaporized if you fail to enter the code. Thank You for your cooperation." Then, the countdown began.

"RAN!" shouted Sharpener as he picked up his clothes and sprinted away in his boxers. Erasa was doing just the same but to everyone's dismay, she twisted her ankle.

Seeing Erasa down and not able to move, Gohan quickly took 2 steps and was right in front of the slot. He entered his identification code.

Videl was surprised to see Gohan move towards the slot of the mountain side with the DEADLY lasers aimed right at his head.

It was then that Videl saw Gohan trying to enter a code. Screaming madly at Gohan to get back while helping Erasa to stand, Videl witnessed the most unexpected event.

The lasers suddenly contracted back into the mountain as the voice continued loudly, "Good Afternoon Director Son Gohan. Plese guide your hand onto the panel for fingerprint verification."

Gohan did so. Next came the pupil/eye identification as a red light scanned the Saiyan hybrid's eye. After that was done, the voice rang out again, "Welcome to Capsule Corp. Safety Bunker number 112035. You access to the bunker will be immediately sent to the Capsule Corp. Headquarters. Please contact Home base for further aid if need be. Have a nice day."

Right after the voice ended its announcement, a good chunk of the mountain sided open to reveal a really thick metallic door which opened as well. Three more metallic doors opened, each made of different material to finally reveal a luxury Vacation Hideout with super high security as well as a 100% secure Safety Bunker.

Sighing heavily, the Saiyan hybrid walked into the mountain hoping to find Vegeta. He needed someone to vent his anger.

He was just in time to witness the horribly hilarious dance Erasa and Sharpener did being automatically uploaded and posted onto YouTube. No doubt, courtesy of Vegeta and his father-in-law. Who else would want to sabotage one of Bulma's Bunkers and who else had the skill to do so. Dr Briefs could not give up a challenge.

Just as he thought the day was bad enough, Videl came charging through the mountain door, supporting her semi-naked blonde friend. The look the Raven Haired Girl directed at Gohan was able to make him gulp and dread the coming confrontation.

XXX

Up on Kami's lookout, Dende grudgingly transferred some 100 thousand Zeni to Baba's account.

Smirking, the old woman on the crystal ball gloated, "You should have never doubted Erasa's ability at doing what she does. She is a protégée. All my students are!"

Regretting the bet he had made, the Earths Guardian could do nothing as Baba floated higher and higher into the sky and journey to the other world with his vacation money. He was unable to do anything but stare at his bank account as a chunk of his money disappear, just like that…

* * *

And I'm done!

I remember Kigytnee suggesting in a review that Erasa should be a witch so I though why not xD

Please review!

Thank You!


End file.
